warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Darkstorm's Sorrow
Darkstorm paced nervously outside of Crowfoot's den- his fur ruffled and eyes staring blankly down at the dirt he'd been trodding across since sunhigh. Crowfoot slowly emerged from her den, blue eyes squinted as she adjusted to the sunlight. Darkstorm quickly turned to her, his olive-green eyes wide with fear. "Is she okay?" He asked quickly, his chest tightening. "Please, Crowfoot- tell me she's still alive and alright." The mottled tom added pleadingly. "Please!" The day before, Windclan and Riverclan had gotten into a nasty battle over territory. The fight had begun after Harestar, Windclan's leader was knocked unconscious and lost a life by Thornstar. The battle was fierce, the Riverclan deputy given horrible wounds. Darkstorm's eyes shut, and he grimaced as the memories flooded through his mind. He could remember every yowl of pain, each individual battle. The recent memory flooded into his mind. "This is Windclan territory!" Darkstorm could hear Harestar's snarl from at least a tree-length away. The light-brown tom was nose-to-nose with Thornstar- his yellow teeth bared. "Get off, you mangy fish-eatters!" Slowly, Windclan warriors began to gather, drawing closer to Thornstar and his patrol. Darkstorm narrowed his eyes, deciding to join the group- he needed to fight for Windclan. "Darkstorm!" A distressed call came from behind him. Darkstorm turned to see Smallbird bounding towards him, greeting him with a nuzzle. Darkstorm nuzzled back the cream-furred she-cat. "Where are you going?" She asked him, running her tail over his back. "To see what's going on." The tom replied simply. Smallbird frowned. "It looks too dangerous, please don't." She said below her breath. Darkstorm gave Smallbird a reassuring lick on her forehead. "It's alright. See? It's just Thornstar and four other warriors. He's outnumbered- but I'm going in case Harestar-" A sudden yowl echoed across the camp. Smallbird gasped, and flanked Darkstorm. "Harestar!" Thornstar and two of the warriors from his patrol had quickly struck down the Windclan leader in a matter of moments. Unable to defend himself, the Riverclan cats were slashing their sheathed claws at Harestar- balanced on their hind legs. "Father!" Smallbird screeched, quickly ripping away from Darkstorm and bolting into the crowd of Windclan warriors surrounding the unconcious leader. Darkstorm trotted after her. Harestar's eyes were glassy, his face swollen and cut. "That was not necassary!" She hissed, turning towards Thornstar- who was panting heavily. Crowfoot pushed her way through the crowd of Windclan cats. "Make room! Make room!" The medicine cat said impatiently as she grabbed ahold of Harestar's scruff, dragging him across the grass and away from the crowd. Harestar's eyes slowly opened, and he struggled to pull himself from the strong medicine cat's grip. "I'm fine, Crowfoot." He muttered tiredly. "Let me fight- I must defend my clan." He grunted, trying to keep his eyes open. Crowfoot shook her head. "No. That was your seventh life! You have only two left, and you're weak! Harestar, I do not permit you to fight until you're taken care of." Harestar's eyes flickered. "I want this patrol off my territory." He said, closing his eyes. The warriors quickly responded, and the group closest to the patrol began to close in. Darkstorm looked around fearfully. "Smallbird?" He breathed, searching for her scent. Smallbird was in the group, her claws unsheathed, her eyes glaring at the Riverclan leader. "That was my father." Her voice cracked as she spoke. "How dare you attempt to kill my father!" She added, but this time- much louder. "He just lost a precious life because of you!" Thornstar stared at Smallbird, amber eyes narrowing. "And what are you going to do about it?" The leader asked tauntingly. Darkstorm squeezed his way into the group surrounding the patrol. "Smallbird! What in Starclan's name are you doing?!" He asked with eyes wide. Smallbird turned her head, meeting her mate's gaze. "I'm avenging my father." She said in a voice so cold and bitter it sounded nothing like her usual self. Darkstorm stared uselessly at her. "You'll get yourself killed!" He called back. Thornstar rolled his eyes. "Pathetic. Is this the time to be chatting?!" He growled, his patrol surrounding him. Smallbird growled, showing her teeth. "Windclan! Attack!" She yowled as loud as she could. Cats sprung into action, Windclan warriors surrounding the patrol- growling and hissing as they slashed their claws at the Riverclan warriors. Thornstar sprung towards Smallbird, managing to slam her down into the ground. "Smallbird!" Darkstorm cried, running up to slam into Thornstar. The massive brown-and-black tom lifted a front paw, and hit Darkstorm in the face. Darkstorm fell back, pain surging through his mouth and muzzle. "Smallbird!" He called out again. Thornstar had lifted a massive paw, tearing it across Smallbird's face. "Pretty she-cats like you shouldn't be warriors!" He hissed, his nostrils flared as Smallbird let out a shriek of pain. "You're better off staying in nurseries your whole lives, and doing nothing but having kits!" He lifted up Smallbird in his jaws, biting down hard into her back. Smallbird let out another cry, going limp. Thornstar dropped Smallbird in the grass. "That was too easy." He grumbled, swishing his tail at her torn ear. "Thornstar! Shrewcloud is down!" One of the warriors in Thornstar's patrol called. "Great Starclan..." Thornstar's spine pricked with anger. "Useless deputy!" He snapped. "Riverclan! Retreat!" He called out, his patrol quickly scampering down a small hill and plunging into the river. "This isn't over yet, you foul rabbit-chasers!" Slowly, Darkstorm limped towards Smallbird. He'd fallen on his ankle- but it hurt just a little bit. Surely he could walk it off. "Smallbird?" He whispered, gently nudging her with his nose. "Smallbird, please wake up." Slowly, Smallbird opened an eye. "D-Darkstorm?" She whispered back weakly. Darkstorm was horrified, staring at his beloved with hot tears stinging his eyes. "Can you get up?" He asked, worriedly lapping at the blood that stained Smallbird's cheek fur. She winced, her claws unsheathed as she slowly heaved her body up before collasping back into her nest. "Darkstorm, you have to let her rest." Crowfoot muttered sadly, shovelling through his supplies frantically while glancing over his shoulder. "She's badly injured. I'm not sure if what I have to give her will be strong enough." The medicine cat sighed, stopping to take a breath. Taking a deep breath. Darkstorm licked Smallbird's ear. "I love you." Smallbird managed to croak out. "If I leave for Starclan today, I promise I'll wait." "Don't say things like that, Smallbird!" Darkstorm cried. "Don't ever say things like that! There's still hope!" Darkstorm looked at Smallbird, to see the fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just, I don't want to loose you." Smallbird's eyes softened, and she raised a paw to stroke his cheek. "Ssh, don't apolgize. It's alright. I know you're scared." She said as Crowfoot came to Darkstorm's side. "She's suffering, Darkstorm." Whispered the medicine cat. "I don't have enough cobwebs to patch up her wounds." He said, sighing as he laid his tail over the warrior's back. "I'll go get some cobweb-" Darkstorm began. "And by the time you're back, Smallbird will be gone." Crowfoot replied, his gaze hard.